Revenge is Best Served with Orange
by Lady Firewing
Summary: "We prank them! All we have to do is get them mad enough at the prank to make them forget they argued." "That's a suicide mission! It's crazy, stupid, and... it just might work." What friends will do to keep Remy and Rogue together.


**Since the **_**very first review**_** I ever got was a complaint about how I killed off Rogue (see I Remember Your Name) in my **_**very first fanfic**_**, so I felt I would do a fanfic to make it up. You can thank Wolf skater for that. I wrote this one day over the course of school, so I'm not sure that it's very good. It's just fluffy nonsense that I sprout from time to time. The accents are toned down a lot from my last fanfic, but I'm still not very good with figuring them out.**

**Is it a ROMY? Yes. Should you R+R? Definitely.**

* * *

><p>About three months after Apocalypse, Rogue and Remy made their relationship official. Some X-Men nodded in approval; some said, "<em>Finally.<em>"; and one Canadian was _not_ happy.

"Rogue," he badgered later. "Are you sure about the Cajun?"

"Ah'm sure, Logan. And anyway, I told him that I could always absorb you and we could both beat him into tomorrow if he took unwelcome liberties."

Logan laughed at that. That was the Rogue he knew, right there.

* * *

><p>Rogue never had to absorb Logan, but Remy and she still argued. A <em>lot<em>. One time, the students were worried they actually might break up. So Kitty did what she had to do.

She enlisted Bobby and Kurt to figure out how to keep them from breaking up.

Translation: Kitty has lost her mind and chaos will ensue.

"They need a common enemy." Bobby muttered, as they planned. "I've got it! We prank them! All we have to do is get them mad enough at the prank to make them forget they argued. We'll make them so busy plotting together to pay us back, they won't even remembered why they argued in the first place!"

"Bobby that's a suicide mission! It's crazy, stupid, and… it just might work." Kitty thought about it. "Water ballooning? Rogue hates getting wet and Remy can't get a good charge when he's soaked, so they'll both be pissed."

"Ja! Zat'll vork." Kurt just wanted to see his sister happy, and if Gambit did that, then he would push away any personal animosity to him. And he wouldn't mind getting a chance to pelt Gambit with water balloons.

* * *

><p>They set up the balloons. Kitty went to get Rogue, who came willingly enough, but Kurt had problems with Gambit. Refusing to go just because "a short, blue fuzzy dude tells him to", Kurt had to resort to teleporting him to the foyer. Once Remy saw Rogue, though, he immediately forgot about Kurt and the two of them started squabbling. They met in the middle to start a real yelling match, right under Bobby's balloon trap.<p>

"TIMBER!" He shouted, cackling like a maniac. Rogue and Remy were both soaked. Kitty made herself intangible to avoid the wave, while Kurt teleported out of the splash zone.

"It worked!" Kitty did a happy dance.

"YOU THREE ARE SO DEAD!" Rogue and Remy bellowed in unison. Kurt rescued Kitty from a charged card and a flying fist, just in time. They teleported to Bobby, and the three of them _bamphed_ to the Institute lawn, outside.

They all fell over laughing at their perfectly executed plan.

* * *

><p>"Those little twerps!" Rogue fumed. "Ah'm gonna punch them intah oblivion!"<p>

"Hey gu – ummm… Why are you all wet?" Amara walked in to find them both drenched from head to foot.

"Bobby." They both replied. "With help from Kitty and Kurt."

"Say no more." She held up her hands. Their skin prickled as she increased their body heat to evaporate the water.

"Thanks Amara." Rogue said, when they were dry. "Now how ah those dead-men-walking, gonna get their comeuppance?"

"Beat them at their own game." Amara suggested.

"How?"

"Prank them. Itching powder, laxatimes in their food… something."

"Dat's not a bad idea, Cherie." Remy reflected. "But I've got a better idea."

"What, Swamp Rat?" Rogue was curious.

"This is what we'll do…"

"I want in!" Amara interjected. "After that time he TP'd my room."

"Sure, petite. Here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>Many of the X-men woke up the next day to horrified screams.<p>

Jubilee jumped out of bead to see what the commotion was about. She saw the funniest sight, and she would have laughed if it wasn't five am.

Kitty had Kool-aid red hair, Bobby was sporting hot pink hair, but Kurt was the one that topped it all.

"_I'm orange!_" He wailed, horrified.

Indeed, his entire body was a neon orange.

"Yo, Scott!" Jubilee called to the older X-men standing not far away, watching the entire scene with barely disquised glee. "Got some shades I can borrow? Kurt's glowing, and it hurts my eyes."

"And that's why y'all don't mess with us." Amara, Remy, and Rogue entered the scene.

"Brilliant!" Jubilee clapped.

"Thank you." They bowed.

"Well, you prank was good too, but I was talking about Kitty's, Kurt's, and Bobby's plan on keeping you two together. It was brilliant, and it worked!"

"Dat is true." Remy mused. "I forget what we were fightin' about in da first place."

"Me too." They kissed, and everyone watching awwwwed. "But ah don't lahk being manipulated."

"Yeah. Me neither." Gambit agreed. They started to creep up on the colorfully haired trio.

Kitty, Kurt, and Bobby started backing up. "We should run, shouldn't we?" Kitty asked.

"Yep."

The three of them gulped, and then started running like the devil himself was after them (which he was).

"It was worth it!" Kitty screamed for the whole Institute to hear.

"That's debatable!" Bobby yelled back, barely missing a glowing magenta card.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed this very fluffy, pointless, cheerful fanfic. After I Remember Your Name, I guess I needed a on-the-fly ROMY fanfic that also balanced out the sad atmosphere of my last one. I am making a lot of headway on Black Tigress (see my bio if you are confused) and I should be posting the first chapter soon. I just like to have more headway so that I can pick out plot details and go off on tangents if I want to. Plus if it's a rainy day, I can post another chapter without having to remember the plot.<strong>


End file.
